<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Method You - and I - Understand by Hawkbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618299">The Only Method You - and I - Understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer'>Hawkbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Episode: s03e05 Contorno, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Masochism, Role Reversal, Sadism, Short, Top Will Graham, Violence is the only method you understand, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal says "I love you" with violence. After being thrown from a train in Italy, so does Will Graham. Two scenes in the violent courtship of two men who speak the same language of blood and pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Method You - and I - Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 20th 6 2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal slaps him across the face. "I /get/ it," Will huffs. He refuses to rise from his chair. "You /hate/ me."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. Dear Will. Not at all." Hannibal kneels and places both hands on Will's knees. "In fact, I love you." With that, he surges up, headbutting Will's forehead, snapping the man's head back and nearly inducing whiplash. Hannibal smothers his mouth with his own to quiet his moan. </p>
<p>While he's there, he bites down into Will's lip until he spills blood. Will moans again, but quieter, more intimately. </p>
<p>Pulling away, Hannibal strokes up his thighs to his groin with hands promising to do violence. "See? Is not this the only method you will understand?"</p>
<p>%_%_%_%</p>
<p>Will's slap to Hannibal's face is powerful enough to turn his head. "Oh, my /dear/ Will. /How/ you must hate me."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're wrong about that, my /dear/ Dr. Lecter." Will hauls the bleeding cannibal vertical, his feet not holding any of his weight. Despite the situation, Hannibal finds himself very impressed with Will's newfound physical strength. "In fact, I love you. Very much." Their faces are so close when he says it. Hannibal sees his eyes dilate before his protegee sneers. </p>
<p>Will drops him, no, /throws/ him to the floor, then stands over him and squats down obscenely over his groin. He straightens out onto all fours, then reaches out and /bashes/ Hannibal's head against the floor for good measure. Part of his groan of pain escapes before Will seals their mouths together to trap it. </p>
<p>Hannibal breathes harshly through his nose until Will separates them. He makes no move against Will, no move to rise from the floor. He /is/ exactly where he wants to be. His vision has gone a little blurry, but of course, he does not need his /eyes/ to tell him when Will Graham bites into his lip and nearly cleaves the right half of it off his face. His breaths come wet as he tries to avoid breathing in his own blood, unconsciously spitting it out across Will's face because he prefers to see him that way. Will seals his lips over the jagged tear, sucking as harshly as he can, making Hannibal's eyes roll back in his head, not due to the sensation, per se, but the /concept/. </p>
<p>He is struck by the undeniably powerful fantasy of Will cutting open his cock from the underside, inserting the entire organ into his mouth and letting him bleed to death that way. </p>
<p>"I thought about sending you a dozen roses," Will remarks conversationally as he sits up from Hannibal's grievously-damaged lips, "But, we both know this is the only method you can understand." </p>
<p>Hannibal sucks his ravaged lip into his own mouth and moans quietly, muffledly, as he sucks on it, barely hearing Will's spoken words.</p>
<p>"Hey," Will's playful voice breaks into his reverie from above, much closer than before. </p>
<p>Will is leaning over him again, his thicker, more powerful arms framing Hannibal's shoulders and restricting his vision. "Give that back," he teases mildly. </p>
<p>He leans closer, teeth parting, and Hannibal surrenders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>